Immature Sweet Mix
by lighter-kun
Summary: [AU] Baby, when you're 15 & you act like you're 21… it's not fine. » AkuRoku


--**×** --**×** --**×** --

**---»** **immature **_sweet _mix

--**×** -- **×** -- **×** --

**- chapter one -**

"**C'MON**!"

"Hayner, I'm right behind you!"

"FASTER, ROXAS!"

The two Destiny High School freshmen turned a corner at the end of the hallway and one of them - the shorter and skinnier one with champaigned colored bangs half covering his bright blue eyes - paused to take a breather, leaning up against the locker and placing his hands on his knees, as he tried to recollect and boost up his adrenaline.

The other boy with the hazel-brown eyes and messy slicked back dirty-blonde hair realized that his best friend wasn't running beside him anymore and he did a double take, making a U-turn back to where the blonde-haired boy was panting harshly.

"Roxas what are you doing? We need to hurry, man!" Hayner exclaimed and without warning, grabbed Roxas's wrist between his fingers securing it in a firm grip, then speeding down the hallway with renewed vigor.

They exited the door out of the hallways leading to the school's center plaza place and Roxas gasped as they narrowly missed crashing into a group of schoolgirls. They threw them both dirty looks and Roxas could only smile apologetically. Then he turned his attention back to Hayner.

"Hayner slow downjeez!" Roxas managed to say as Hayner only increased his speed.

"What! But we gotta get to the **snack line**! I'm hungry!" Barely swerved out of the way of a garbage can.

"GAH!" Almost crashed into a bench. "Shit ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" Roxas screeched as they began ascending up the stone steps leading to the snack line.

Hayner turned around abruptly causing Roxas to crash straight forward onto his chest, gasping when their faces almost collided into each other.

A smirk claimed the young boyish face of his bestfriend. "No. Why would I wanna lose _you_, Roxas?" He mused before turning back around, letting go of the abused wrist, and skipping up the remainder of the steps.

Roxas furrowed his brow at that before shrugging it off and then following Hayner.

The snack line wasn't as crowded as usual but only because Hayner had made sure that they got there a minute after their fifteen-minute break started. Roxas sighed, feeling extremely put out after all that running - and now he was feeling really hungry.

He got in line behind Hayner who was counting his money.

"Yo Roxas how much money you got?" He asked sheepishly and Roxas could see that his brown-eyed friend had only a dollar.

He rolled his eyes and took out his wallet. Empty. Oh that's right, he had had to treat his visiting cousin out to dinner yesterday and had to pay…

"Dammit. I'm broke!" He scowled. Hayner laughed.

"Oh well, I'll buy you something then." Hayner offered, smiling widely and nudging Roxas.

Roxas glowed. "REALLY!"

Hayner burst into laughter. "Yeah right! Ha ha ha!"

Roxas shoved his bestfriend playfully and pouted. "C'mon you dragged me all the way here! You should at _least_ buy me something!"

"Hmm…" Hayner mused, pretending to look thoughtful by scratching his chin and looking up at the sky. It was a nice spring day…

Roxas poked him. "Well? Yes or no?"

"Alright. I'll get you something… but you have to guess what it is!" Hayner said. "It's something long, and… hard! Until you put it in your _mouth _then it gets softer-"

"Sea salt ice cream?" Roxas exclaimed, happily. He LOVED those!

Hayner grinned and nodded.

"Thanks Hayner!" Roxas chirped and Hayner couldnt help but laugh at his best friend's hyperness. It was so cute. "I'll go wait for you at that bench kay?" Hayner's smile faded at that. _He's going to make me wait in line **alone**! That jerk_… But he shrugged it off.

His blonde spiky hair blew slightly as a gentle breeze brushed by and Roxas made his way towards the bench. He was so caught up in his own trip he didn't even realize someone was walking right in front of him.

"Watch out!"

- he felt himself collide against a firm chest and he stumbled from shock into the arms of the other student.

**What the-**

Azure blue eyes clashed with jaded green orbs.

"Sorry!" Roxas muttered as he backed away from the other guy's hold.

**I'm such an idiot! **

Roxas couldn't bring himself to look back into those eyes…they were so intense and it sent a strange thrill running through Roxas's body. Instead, he focused his gaze downwards, but that didn't help. He found himself staring at a pair of nice-fitting navy blueslacks on slender thighs and up some more - curved hips and an alluringly thin waist and before he could stop himself - he was full-on checking this guy's body out.

"It's alright." The rich voice brought Roxas back to the situation and Roxas finally looked up.

He was in the school uniform of course -- but his collar had three badges… an upperclassmen. Three? A senior. Spiky red hair stuck out in all directions but it seemed to go well with guy's sharp facial features.

When Roxas didn't reply, the other student spoke again.

"You're a freshman huh?" He asked, conversationally as he caught side of the one badge on Roxas's collar, before letting his eyes run down Roxas completely and openly.

Roxas couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at the scrutiny and he blinked several times to get his mind back on focus.

"Oh, yea…" The blonde-haired boy answered lamely.

"You got a dollar?"

Roxas was taken aback at the words. He shook his head.

"That's okay. You got a name?"

"Ah, Roxas." The blonde-haired boy supplied.

The redhaired teen grinned. "Cute name. It suits you." A wink. "I'm Axel." He held out his hand. Roxas hesitated before shaking it and there was undeniable tension exploding inside him as their skin touched. He quickly withdrew his hand and looked anywhere but at Axel. That felt…_weird_.

There was a couple of moments of awkward silent then a light laugh.

"Listen, I gotta go. But I'll see you around, kid."

He was gone by the time Roxas worked up the nerve to look back up.

**Who**…**was that guy? He was kind-of strange but - at the same time - he was kind of**…**cool.**

"Yo Roxas!" Two blue popsicles invaded his vision and he looked up.

"Oh hey." Roxas said quietly to Hayner who was all smiles.

"_Oh hey_? What's up with you? You look kinda out of it…Did I take **that **long?" Hayner questioned confusedly while unwrapping his ice cream and taking a lick at it.

Roxas shook his head, debating whether or not he should tell Hayner about that meeting with that guy...

Nah. Maybe later.

Roxas snatched his ice cream from Hayner's hands and stuck his tongue out.

"Yay sea salt ice cream!" He exclaimed and began eating his treat fervently. Hayner laughed but the resounding blare of the school bell blocked it out soon after.

"Aw man class already!" Hayner whined as the two began walking towards their third period class they had together.

They were talking about something but Roxas was only half interested; he couldn't help but let his mind wander back to those sharp green eyes and the loose personality.

He couldn't stop thinking about Axel.

* * *

**author's note;**  
in this fict...  
**Roxas seme **  
hee ;3 &axel is three grades older…  
**whut**! hahaha! whee review, pl0x ;D

--**×** -- **×** -- **×** --


End file.
